


The Season

by MrProphet



Category: Predator Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Season

Major Helfer surveyed the scene of carnage with distaste. Two dead prisoners – prisoners of war, his fellow airmen – were tied to the back of the jeep like carrion. The blood of the five SS officers had soaked into the parched ground in a rough circle, but there was no sign of their bodies. 

Two of Helfer’s men directed searchlights around the scene while the others searched for any trace.

“What happened here?” Helfer demanded. “What were they doing with those prisoners?”

“I think… Hunting them, sir,” Leutnant Schmidt admitted. He bent and ruffled the fur of the dog that whined at his feet. She was Sturmbannfuhrer Zell’s dog, and she had never been known to whine, let alone submit to a petting from a Luftwaffe subaltern.

“Those animals,” Helfer snorted.

“Oh, I think they had a taste of their own medicine,” Schmidt assured his commander. “Someone was hunting them.”

“What? Hilts?”

“I don’t think so, Mein Herr. Where would he get the weapons to…”

“Herr Major!” one of the soldier’s searching the area called.

The two officers ran to the cry; they found the soldier doubled up under an oak tree, vomiting.

“What is it?”

In answer, the soldier merely pointed into the branches of the tree.

Helfer looked up. “Schmidt,” he whispered, “get the men back onto the jeeps. We’re going back to camp and calling this in.”

“Yes, sir,” Schmidt agreed.

They left the scene as swiftly as they could without panicking the men. Behind them, the bodies of Zell and his cronies swung in the soft, summer breeze, stripped, skinned and hung by their heels.


End file.
